Screwy Spells
by Kawaii-Queenie
Summary: Lina {from the Slayers} casts a bad spell while in her time , and accidetally gets zapped into Seto's world , in his bedroom I might add. Can Seto get this nutcase outta his hair , and back into her own time , or is he stuck with her for life?
1. Invisible Bed

A/N - Ok, I kinda had a little writer's block when I wrote this, so its not my best work. I just wrote my traditional Romance/Humor ficcy this time. Please R&R if u want me to continue this story!  
  
  
  
"Damn!" Lina shouted.  
  
She glanced around at her surroundings. There was a desk, holding several strange items, a dresser, paintings, and a person sleeping on a very nice bed.  
  
The boy began to stir, and Lina dashed under his bed,  
  
"Mmmm, wha? 12:01 am? A deep voice mumbled.  
  
:: Ah Crap!:: Lina thought.  
  
"Mokuba? Are you in here?" the voice interrogated.  
  
A spider crawled by Lina. She covered her mouth, in order not to scream. A fireball appeared on her index finger, and she shot it at it. The spider turned to cinders.  
  
"MOKUBA!" the voice yelled.  
  
The sound of doors opening and shutting was heard.  
  
::Oh Crap, he's gonna catch me!:: she thought again.  
  
" Uh, Invisibility!" she whispered. She pointed to herself, but the bed became invisible.  
  
She saw a boy turn just in time to see her. She gulped.  
  
" Hi!" she managed to squeak.  
  
"Who are you, and how did you get in here?" he demanded.  
  
:: Wow , he's so kawaii! I'm glad I got stuck in HIS bedroom!:: she thought excitedly.  
  
"I'm Lina.I casted a bad spell back in my time, and now I'm here in your time. Heheh." She explained nervously.  
  
"Wait.Where's my bed?" he cried.  
  
"N'other, bad, bad spell......" She answered sheepishly, stepping towards the door.  
  
She was about to exit when a younger boy stepped in.  
  
"Seto, what's all the screaming about?" he questioned innocently.  
  
" This nut here claims that she is THE Lina Inverse, and that she casted a spell in her time, that accidentally transported her to our time, which OF COURSE explains why my bed is now gone, and why she is here." He explained.  
  
Seto looked hyperventilated.  
  
"Ok Seto.. Breathe. Let's let her stay for the night, and we can figure this out in the morning." The boy said calmly.  
  
" Are you crazy Mokuba? She could be anyone. We can't have her staying here when we don't even know her." Seto exclaimed.  
  
"LOOK BOY! You can trust me! I AM Lina Inverse!" she claimed.  
  
She pointed to Seto, and he levitated into the air. She sat him atop his invisible bed then.  
  
"You are now on your bed!  
  
Seto looked petrified. Mokuba smiled.  
  
"C'mon Miss Lina! I'll have Sally get you a room and some PJ's!" Mokuba smiled warmly.  
  
Mokuba opened the door for the supposed "Lina" and then they both walked out.  
  
Seto didn't want to think about the crazy incidents of the last ten minuets, so he curled up in his invisible bed, and fell fast asleep. 


	2. Interesting

A/N - Chappy 2, happy do! Ok, j/k . This is in LINA's POV. Thankies for all the prettyfull reviews too! They gave me lotza wondeeful brainstorming idears! Oh, and also, thankies to Amethyst Sin 4 tellin me about the Kami thing. I haven't seen many Slayers episodes truly {about three, more or less} so I guess I'm not that knowledgeable about it. Don't flame me and tell me "not to write about it then". I enjoy the challenge so femme la buche {however u spell it}!  
  
I woke the next morning, feeling very energized. That's right! I slept in a REAL bed! I was in a mansion, with comfy furniture, futuristic techno stuff, and it probably had a lot of food! I grinned, dressed in the clothes Mokuba had bought for me, and hopped down the stairs.  
  
"Morning Miss Lina!" Mokuba greeted with a smile.  
  
"Mornin kido. What's for breakfast?" were the first words tumbling outta my mouth.  
  
"Whatever you want. Just tell Charlie what you want, and he'll bring it out." He replied.  
  
My mouth watered. Mmmm, I could taste it right now. Juicy sausage, delicious waffles and syrup, with meaty strawberries on top. Eggs, bacon, hash browns. I almost squealed in delight. But I then remembered that I had to be SOMEWHAT normal, or they'd prolly consider me a freak, and kick me out. I didn't need to cause anymore damage; I'd already turned poor Seto's bed invisible, and I'd convinced his little bro that I was a sorceress from the past!  
  
"Lina, Charlie's in here now, tell em whacha want." Said Mokuba.  
  
"Uh, I want waffles with strawberries and syrup, sausage, bacon, eggs, hash browns, rolls with gravy, yogurt, and a big ol' glass of strawberry -orange juice." I informed him.  
  
He wrote down my order, and then looked down the list, bug-eyed. Mokuba laughed and said.  
  
"I just want some pancakes and bacon Charlie."  
  
Ok, so the whole food order wasn't exactly normal, but I'm sure that Mokuba understood; I was STARVING! I had only eaten a third of my breakfast when Seto came downstairs, looking very kawaii, in a pair of black silk PJ's. His hair was perfect. Did he wake up like that? I didn't know anyone who could do that. I'd like to learn how to "sleep-proof" my hair.  
  
Anyways, Seto looked over at me as if I'd sprouted a third eye.  
  
"Yes?" I questioned.  
  
He just gave me this look that said, "I think you belong in the nuthouse", and then sat down next to Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba swallowed the rest of his breakfast, and then smiled at his big brother.  
  
"Morning Seto!" he greeted cheerily.  
  
"Morning kid." Seto replied.  
  
Charlie brought out some toast, eggs, and coffee for Seto. He ate it quickly, and Mokuba finished off the rest of his own breakfast. Then the two looked at me. I inhaled my food.  
  
After everyone was finished getting ready for the day, we went into the Kaiba's backyard {more like backfield, but whatever} so I could figure out some spells to get me back to my time.  
  
"Ok, time spell. Hmmm." I paced back and forth around the boys, trying to figure a spell out. I decided to do my own, since I didn't know any. I held my hands into the air.  
  
"Guardian of time, here my cry, adjoin your power with mine, open your gate, reunite my friends and I!" I yelled.  
  
Yeah, I know, sappy, but it seemed about right to get me back. I didn't wanna land back in my time, and then have to go looking for Gourry and the rest.  
  
I saw a white light, and then a golden one. Then I saw Gourry, Zelgadiss, Amelia, and Xellos. Was I back in my own time? I looked around. I saw Seto. Did I mess up again, and bring him to our time?  
  
I glanced at my surroundings again. Nope. The Kaiba mansion was still sitting behind us, and we were still in Kaiba's backfield.  
  
My group looked around, completely bewildered, and very confused. I sweat- dropped. I brought them HERE.  
  
"Ms Lina! I was eating, this is injustice! Why did you bring us here?" Amelia shouted.  
  
"Now that is a secret." Xellos replied.  
  
"Shut up." Zelgadiss sighed.  
  
"What's going on? Oh hi Lina, I thought you disappeared. Guess not, welcome back!" said the brainless Gourry.  
  
I let myself fall on the ground, with a deathly thud. This would be interesting -_-' . 


End file.
